M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun is a Specialist Item, which is very different from the Super Spy's M134. Overview As seen on the right, the Minigun has a relatively low damage rating, but it also has the fastest rate of fire out of any weapon even though the stats only say it has 90 (which is on par with a few Submachine Guns). It also has the highest spread of any weapon, so it is advised to control your firing with improvised Burst Fire or else you'll waste a lot of ammo (It is advised only to do this when suppressing fire, as bursting to attempt to kill someone will dramatically lower your kill speed due to the luck and time needed). The Specialist M134 Minigun uses a 500 ammo magazine. The Minigun in Cabin Fever (available for players on Round 20) has 900 rounds instead, while the Super Spy's one has 700 rounds. When using this, it is best to keep the weapon spooled (revved up for use). To spool the weapon, just hold the left click until you establish a feel for the weapon and understand the interval length you are used to. This will keep the barrels spinning and reduce the time needed to begin firing. Just do it enough times so that it doesn't start firing. While you are firing, you cannot sprint, or else your gun will cease to fire. When it does, it will require you to respool it, which will take a few seconds. Beware of lag during your full auto sessions with this gun, as the extreme amount of bullets will cause it to lag from utter speed! Tips *When using the Minigun, it is always best to scroll your mouse down when shooting, because of this weapon's excessive recoil and extremely high muzzle climb. *A good use for this weapon is keeping your enemy in their cover by constantly shooting it. This is usefull for retrieving Hi-Sec cases in long hallways because then the opponent cannot come out and shoot you if your are constantly shooting them. *Keep it spooled, or you won't be able to react in close quarters combat. thumb|300px|right *Miniguns first recoil up and down for a few seconds then its all side-to-side recoil. Keep this in mind. *There is no extra ammo, except in Fireteam (finish area/round or pick up red ammo pack) or in Spy Hunt (pick up intel). Keep this in mind.Another possible way to get ammo is on Papa Server by getting a endless attack box which would refill your ammo. *This gun, like the M32, is considered overpowered. Although it is clearly not as powerful as the M32. *The gun excels at making random Headshots. *The M134 Minigun is great at finishing an already harmed player (although you may be convicted of kill-stealing). But it is difficult to kill a full HP player with this gun, unless you can control the minigun correctly (without being killed). *Do not be afraid to jump with this gun, despite the resulting large spread. It is important to dodge your opponent(s)' attacks so you will not die. The minigun shoots multiple bullets at a time anyway. *This gun is perhaps best at Quarantine site guarding since the gun's Portability will not affect you while you are stationary and the outrageously fast fire rate can push a zombie far back or pin one onto the wall or ground. The rapid damage can easily take out an Infected soon, but you'll have plenty of trouble with the recoil... *In Papa Server, getting Super Concentration can get rid of almost all the recoil on the minigun. Keep in mind this reduces recoil but does not completely reduce spread. *Both miniguns can fire 1 bullet at a time if the user sprints and remains sprinting while spooling the gun to fire, this is a little know fact. Trivia *The M134 Minigun for Specialists has white/silver barrel brackets, contradicting the picture of the weapon above which is in the Combat Arms arsenal. *Despite not having a reload animation, the M134 Specialist has one of the fastest reloads in the game. *Using the M134 causes lag for other players, like the Flamethrower. *The picture of the Minigun above actually describes the Super Spy's M134. The two weapons also share the same weapon description. *The M134 Minigun actually does not share the same name with the Super Spy version of it. The Super Spy's version is named the M134. You can check by looking at the pictures on this page which is now renamed: M134 (Spy) *While looking at the M134 Minigun from third person, the barrels appear not to rotate at all. *The M134 Minigun is the fourth weapon to be held up while running. The first weapon is the Anaconda Black, second is the M134, third is the Desert Eagle, and fifth is the Skorpion. *From August 13, 14 and 15th 2010, players could obtain a 1 Day M134 Minigun each day if they completed 10 matches of spy hunt. *During the May Specialist month, the M134 Minigun was on sale for 2,925 NX / 7 Days. *The Minigun was placed on sale again, during the Black Lung content update for 3,330 NX / 7 Days. *A person can possess two miniguns at one time in Cabin Fever as the M134 Minigun appears upstairs at round 20 on extreme. They can have the Specialist minigun and pick up the one upstairs, switching it off with a regular primary weapon. *The minigun is the only Specialist weapon to simply fire bullets (excluding the Auto-Turret.) *Testing has shown that the M134 Minigun fires at a rate of 9 bullets per second. *This gun is effective for crowd control in small areas. Media Specialist M134 Minigun.jpg|M134 Minigun Ingame Minigun Full Auto.jpg|Firing the M134 Minigun Sprinting with the M134 Minigun.jpg|Sprinting with the M134 Minigun Category:Specialist Items Category:NX Standard Category:Items